Your Life And Mine
by LikeaDcriss
Summary: Future!Fic. Kurt and Blaine's six year anniversary is approaching, and Blaine decides it is time to take the next step in their relationship. He is going to propose. Shameless fluff with a little angst added in. ONESHOT.


**A/N: Just an incredibly fluffy, angsty, future!fic Oneshot. This idea came to me at the end of a french lesson this just gone friday, and I just had to write it. I started off intending it to be short, but it ended up pretty long. I may start a new multi chapter fic following directly on from this. We'll see. **

**Also: A massive thank you to my awesome beta, Aria (AKA GamerBunny) for proof reading this whole thing (like 12 pages on word) last night when I finished it at like 2AM. She's amazing you guys should totally check her out and follow her on tumblr (deliriousbunny dot tumblr dot com) I got her addicted to it, but she doesn't have many followers and she deserves more!**

**Anyway, on with the fic! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"Mr. Hummel."<p>

Burt looked up to see his son's boyfriend walking toward him. He frowned. The last time he had seen Blaine this shifty had been years ago when he had asked Burt to give Kurt the sex talk.

"Blaine. I wasn't expecting to see you here! Anyway, how many times have I told you to call me Burt? You've been dating my son for how long now?" He asked, getting up from where he had been crouched by the car he was working on.

"Coming up on six years now." Blaine supplied instantly.

"Six years. Wow. Anyway, you should know that you can call me Burt by now. We're practically related!" He said, smiling. Blaine tensed a little at the word, and Burt's frown returned. "So was there something in particular you wanted from me? I mean, you've come an awful long way just to have idle chitchat."

"Actually, yes." Blaine said. He took a deep breath, and his tongue flicked out, moistening his lips. His Adam's apple bobbed.

"Well, what is it?" Instantly Burt panicked. "Where's Kurt? Is he here with you? Has something happened to him?"

"No, no. Kurt's back at the apartment in New York. He uh, he actually thinks I'm on a business trip at the moment." Blaine said, biting his lip. He stared determinedly at the floor.

"Blaine. Blaine, look at me. Why did you keep this trip from Kurt? Is this something to do with you? You aren't ill or something?" Burt reached out and gripped Blaine's arm, and the shorter man smiled up at him shakily.

"No. But I really.. I really appreciate your concern." He said in a small voice.

"Of course I'm concerned about you, boy! You're practically my third son!" Again, he felt Blaine tense a little at his words.

"Actually, Mr. Hum- Burt, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." He said slowly. He glanced up at Burt through his lashes.

"Blaine... What do you… You want to talk to me about becoming my – Oh." The realization finally hits Burt. "Blaine, is this what I think it is?"

"I… I think so. Yes. I, that is, what I'm trying to say is.." He blurted, stumbling over his words. Burt gave him an encouraging smile.

"Spit it out, Blaine." He said, not unkindly.

"Mr. Hummel. Burt. The reason I came here today... The reason I paid hundreds of dollars and spent two hours on the plane to come and see you today is… Is because I love Kurt. Very much. Our six year anniversary is coming up, and... I think... I think that it's time we took the next step. So the reason I came here to day is so I could ask for your son, Kurt, that is.. So I could ask for Kurt's hand in marriage." As soon as he had spoken the words, he blushed. "God, that sounds so old fashioned and stupid.." He said, his cheeks glowing pink.

"I don't think it's stupid at all, Blaine. In fact, I think it's amazing that you would even think to do something like this. Most young people just come home and announce that they are getting married these days, regardless of what their parents think. You don't know how much it means that you would take my view, as Kurt's father, into account when you're considering asking him to marry you." Burt said, his voice low, but still strong. Tears were shining in his eyes.

"Kurt always says that I'm the perfect gentleman. Chivalrous, he says. Some people think chivalry is dead, but.. I don't know, I guess it's just the way I was raised." Blaine said, scuffing the toe of his shoe along the ground. "So, uh, will you, I mean, would you give me your blessing?"

"Oh, Blaine. Of course I will. I will give you my blessing without even a second thought. You are the best thing that has ever happened to Kurt. You know, before he met you.. I told him that until he found someone as open, and as brave as he was, he was just going to have to get used to going it alone for a while. And I think he truly accepted that. He never thought – And neither did I, for that matter – that he would find someone to love him in Ohio. I think we both had accepted that he wouldn't find someone until he moved to New York, or somewhere else a little more Liberal. So when he found you… You can't imagine how happy I was. How happy he was. You know, he came home that day and he just gushed about you to me. He told me how perfect you were. He told me all about your eyes and your hair and how you just grabbed his hand and ran down the hall with him. He told me how beautiful your voice was. And I was so, so worried. I was afraid he was just going to get hurt again. I was afraid you were going to be like Finn all over again.. And then he told me you were like him. You were gay. And.. And Blaine, I swear to you, the only times I'd ever felt that happy before in my life were when I married his mom and when he was born.

"I knew. I mean, I knew that just because you were gay, it didn't mean you two would get together. I got that. But I was just so glad that Kurt had found someone who he could talk to, who he could relate to, someone who no matter what would never judge him for his sexuality. But he was just so smitten with you from the day you met. It was Blaine this, Blaine that, Blaine says this, Blaine says that. And that was before he transferred to Dalton! And when he did… I was amazed. The kids at that school were just so accepting. I mean, he got to audition for a solo in his first week, and he'd hardly ever got that chance at McKinley! Kurt never really told me the details of what happened between the time that he transferred and the 2011 show choir Regionals, but all I know is when he came home after Regionals, he was smiling non-stop, even though Finn had already told me his glee club had won. So I asked him what he was so happy about and he just said: 'Blaine's my boyfriend.' And it was literally the happiest I'd seen him. Ever. And ever since, Kurt has been a changed boy. Or man, I should say now. He's changed a lot, but they aren't bad changes. They're good. He's become a better, stronger, happier person, and its all thanks to you. So of course, Blaine. Of course you have my blessing." He didn't realize that he was crying until he stopped speaking. Tears were dripping down Blaine's face too, but he was wearing a watery grin at the same time.

"Thank you. Thank you, Burt. I won't let you down. I swear. I will love Kurt until the day I die." He murmured. Burt just reached out and pulled the younger man into his arms.

"You treat my boy right, you hear me? If you ever hurt him, I'll know." He said softly. "He's my pride and joy. Givin' him to you.. It's gonna be hard, but I know… I know you'll treat him good."

"I promise. I swear on my life. I'll never intentionally hurt Kurt." Blaine replied steadily as he pulled from the embrace. They were both silent for a long while.

"So have you got a ring yet?" Burt asked finally. "If I know my boy, he's going to be rather picky when it comes to the ring."

"Uh, no. I was hoping to ask you about that, too, actually." Blaine said, walking back over to where Burt was perched on the hood of the car. "You see.. When we were teenagers, before we started dating, Kurt told me about his mom. He told me all about her and how wonderful she was. And then he told me about her ring. He told me he always used to love putting it on and staring at the pretty jewels, watching the light bounce off them. It was always too big for him, he said. A-and then, right before his mom died, he told me she took off the ring and put it in a box. And she gave it to him and said: 'Tell Daddy to put this somewhere safe. Sometime in the future, I want you to be able to give it to the person you love.' Kurt told me he always thought how strange it was that she didn't say the girl you love. But then when he got older, he realized she had known. She had known and she hadn't cared. He always told me his biggest fear was that he would never get to use it."

He stared at him for a moment. "You can have it. Please, take it. I want you to give it to him. I.." Burt faltered a little. "I think.. It's what Elizabeth would have wanted. She'd have liked you, I reckon, kiddo. Kurt did real good by you."

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in the cab on the way back to his and Kurt's apartment. As soon as Burt had fetched the ring for him, he had to leave to get on his plane. He promised Kurt that he wouldn't be back too late. It was now nearing half ten in the evening, and Blaine reached in his bag for the box as the cab stopped at a set of lights. He flipped open the deep blue velvet box, beholding the beautiful ring inside. It was silver, and an emerald shined in the centre of the band. On either side of the emerald were two beautiful sapphires. Then finally, on each side of these, were two tiny diamonds. Blaine had been blown away when he saw it.<p>

_"It's like looking into Kurt's eyes… Green in the centre, then blue, then the whites…" He had breathed._

_"He has his mother's eyes…" Burt had said, his tone heavy. Blaine had looked up to see Burt staring at the ring with an unfathomable expression on his face. He thought that if he ever lost Kurt, that was what Burt would look like._

_"Do you still miss her?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself._

_"Yes. I do. I have Carole now, of course, but.. I'll never forget Elizabeth. She was my first love. Some days it's hard to look at Kurt because.. He just looks so much like her." Burt sighed. "But she was suffering. I'm sure she's in a better place now, and one day I'll see her again." Blaine wasn't particularly fond of religion. He didn't hate it as much as Kurt did, and he certainly wouldn't call himself an atheist, but all he did know was that after he had come out, he had been told by the pastor at the church had been going to for his entire life that "his kind" were not welcome there. But when Burt said that, he replied without thinking:_

_"I'm sure you will."_

"Here we are. That'll be twenty dollars, please." Blaine jerked back to reality as they pulled up outside his and Kurt's apartment building. He realized he had been staring at the ring for the majority of the journey. He couldn't wait to see Kurt's face when he saw it. It was only two short weeks until their anniversary. He thanked the cab driver and handed over the money, snapping the ring box closed and hiding it at the bottom of his bag as he entered the building. It was now close to eleven. He wondered if Kurt would still be awake. Maybe he had waited up for him. He entered the elevator and pressed the button, tapping his foot impatiently as it crawled up to their floor.

Sure, they had been apart for less than a day, but God. Blaine had missed Kurt like hell. And it didn't help that he had been with Kurt's dad. He knew Kurt would probably kill him if he found out he had been Lima without him, but he simply had to go alone. He knew Kurt missed his dad, but this was a quick trip. A confirmation. Now Blaine could start properly planning his proposal. Where they were going to go, what time, what he was going to wear… And most importantly, what he was going to say. He wanted this to go perfectly.

The elevator dinged as the doors opened to their floor. He grinned, snapping out of his reverie and striding down the hall. He unlocked the door to the apartment, stepping inside and calling jovially:

"Honey, I'm home!" When there was no reply, no sound of footsteps, he slipped off his shoes and coat, keeping his bag slung over his shoulder as he padded around the apartment in search of his boyfriend. Kurt was nowhere to be found in the main room - where there was a kitchen, dining and sitting areas – the bathroom or the study. Blaine checked the bedroom last, smiling when he entered the room.

Kurt was curled atop the covers of their double bed, still fully clothed, but unmistakably fast asleep. Blaine took the opportunity to hide the ring box deep in the drawer of his dresser where he kept his sweater vests, most of which Kurt could not stand. He knew his boyfriend would not willingly root through the drawer, so it was a perfect place to hide it. He grinned, shutting the drawer as softly as he could and depositing his bag next to the dresser.

"Kurt, babe…" He murmured, walking over and shaking Kurt's shoulder gently. "Baby... Wake up. You can't sleep in that..." He continued when Kurt didn't respond. He chuckled, bringing a hand up to stroke over Kurt's cheek and thread through his hair. "Babe…" He cooed softly. Kurt's eyelashes fluttered, and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Blaine?" He asked in a small, sleepy voice. He suppressed a yawn, and Blaine smiled. His boyfriend was insufferably adorable.

"Good evening, sleepyhead.." He said with a small laugh. Kurt sat up slowly, and Blaine took the opportunity to lean in and kiss him gently on the lips.

"Hey, baby.." Kurt murmured when Blaine pulled back from the kiss. "How was your trip?" Blaine panicked a little; trying to remember the story he had told Kurt to explain why he was going on a business trip.

He was a talent scout, so he did take a fair few business trips, jetting of to scope out a new talent. He tried to recall the story he had told Kurt. Ah yes. A boy who had posted a video of himself singing on youtube and had gained over three thousand views.

"Unsuccessful. The boy wasn't as good at singing without all the expensive editing software he used on that video." He lied easily.

"Oh well. There's always next time, huh?" Kurt said. Blaine smiled warmly at him.

"Uhuh. Now go get changed and get ready for bed. It's late. Don't you have work tomorrow?" He chastised, bopping Kurt on the top of the head lightly.

"Yes, Mom…" Kurt smiled, getting up slowly. "My shift doesn't start until 1, actually. So we can sleep in…" Kurt gave him a suggestive look. Blaine was about to agree fervently when he remembered his boss had told him that since he was taking today off, he would definitely have to be in early tomorrow.

"Babe, I'd love to but the boss said I had to be at the office…" He said with a sigh.

"Right after a business trip?" Kurt frowned.

"Yeah, baby, we're really busy at the moment. I think the band I scouted last month is recording their first single tomorrow and they want me to be there to help coach them and stuff.." He let out another heavy sigh. Kurt sighed too, disappearing into the bathroom. Blaine undressed quickly, pulling on the loose grey sweatpants and black t-shirt he wore to bed. He entered the bathroom just as Kurt was finishing his moisturizing routine. He had changed into a tight white v-neck shirt and pair of ice-blue silk pyjama bottoms. He smiled at Blaine as he rubbed in the last of the cream and stood up, fetching both his toothbrush and Blaine's. They cleaned their teeth side by side, and then Kurt pulled him in for a deep kiss, dipping his tongue into Blaine's mouth and running it over his teeth.

"Yep…" He murmured against Blaine's lips. "Minty fresh!" Blaine laughed.

"Come on. Bed. I have to be in early tomorrow." He murmured, pulling away reluctantly. Kurt allowed Blaine to lead him to the bed, and then scrambled under the duvet when Blaine lifted the corner and slipped under after him, spooning his front against Kurt's back, their bodies fitting together perfectly.

"Goodnight, Blaine.." Kurt murmured softly.

"Night, Kurt…" He replied. He stayed awake for a long while after Kurt had fallen asleep, marvelling that soon, assuming he said yes, this boy would be his forever.

* * *

><p>Before Blaine knew it, it was the night of their anniversary, and he was getting ready in the bedroom. He was wearing a pair of grey dress pants, a blue button-up and a black blazer with a skinny black tie. He hoped to God that Kurt would approve of his outfit. His boyfriend himself had disappeared off to the apartment that Mercedes and Tina shared two hours ago with a big bag of clothes, saying he needed his girlfriends to help him get ready. Blaine looked at the clock. He had half an hour before he would go and pick up Kurt.<p>

He went over to the dresser and pulled open the drawer where he had hidden the box, feeling around for it with his hand. His heart stopped for a second when he couldn't find it, but then his fingers came into contact with the cool velvet and he let out a soft sigh. He popped open the box, heart hammering. This was it. Tonight was the night. The outcome of tonight would decide whether he would spend the rest of his life with Kurt, or whether he would go back to being single and lonely.

He didn't really think Kurt would reject him, not after six years, but he couldn't help but succumb to that tiny niggling piece of doubt in the back of his mind. What if Kurt was bored of him? What if Kurt didn't want to get married? What if Kurt was insulted that Blaine was treating him like the girl in the relationship? Blaine walked into the main room, slumping on the couch and staring at the ring box in his lap. Just then his phone vibrated. He checked the screen. There was an incoming call from Wes. He pressed the accept button and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He said a little wearily.

"Blaine? It's me, David. I'm with Wes." Came the voice of his African-American friend. Blaine had told both of his best friends from Dalton of his plans to propose. They had told him they were happy for him, and they had been the ones that encouraged him to ask Burt for permission, and ask him for the ring.

"You're having doubts, aren't you?" Came Wes's voice. Obviously, he was on speakerphone.

"What? What makes you think that?" Blaine said quickly.

"Because you did exactly the same thing right after you realized your true feelings for Kurt and decided you were going to ask him out." David said. It was evident from his voice that he was smiling. "You panicked. You kept banging on about how 'he might have moved on' or 'he might not even like you that way' or 'he might just want to stay friends after all'."

"I.. I just… What if he says no? Then what will I do?" Blaine asked in a small voice.

"Blaine. For God's sake, stop being such a worrywart!" Wes snapped. "You've been dating the guy for six years. You're moved in with him. You're so comfortable with him that it's sickening. The way you two look at each other.. I swear, you look like you're about to start pooping rainbows or riding around on unicorns or something.."

"Wesley…" David said in a warning tone. "What Wes is trying to say is that he loves you, Blaine. And you love him. If you're high school sweethearts, and you've lasted this long, I think there's a good chance that this could be a forever thing. I mean.. Apart from the part where you were oblivious for a few months, it was practically love at first sight for you two. You're soul mates, Blaine. Don't you see it?"

"I… I guess you're right. Thanks, guys." Blaine conceded. He let out a long sigh, smiling slightly. "I think I'm gonna go. It takes a while to get to the girls' apartment building, and I haven't been there in a while anyway. I don't want to get lost and be late for the most important date of my life."

"Alright, man. We love you. Good luck. Call us tomorrow." David said.

"Yeah, love you Blaine!" Wes echoed. Blaine grinned.

"I love you too, David, Wes. Even though you can be irritating at times, you're always here for me. I really appreciate it." He said affectionately.

"Hey! I know that insult was directed at me!" Wes cried. David and Blaine just laughed.

"I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. Bye!" Blaine chirped, hanging up the phone. He snapped the ring box shut and slipped it into the pocket of his blazer, making sure that it didn't poke out too much. It weighed down his pocket as he walked out of the apartment, locking the door behind him and trying to slow the erratic beating of his heart.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

Kurt sat back on Mercedes' armchair as his best friend wiped away the last of the avocado facemask he had been wearing. Tina was holding one of his hands gently as she buffed and filed his nails. This was why he loved his girlfriends. They never passed up on the opportunity to give someone a make over, and were always willing to help him get ready for important dates with Blaine. Of course, he had to do the same for them when they needed help, but he didn't mind either. He loved shopping with them and advising Tina which earrings she should wear to go with the dress she had bought for her date with Mike. Mercedes wasn't actually seeing anyone at the moment, but she went out on dates all the time, and the importance of looking good on a first date was something Kurt appreciated very much. Mercedes wiped at his face one last time before saying:

"There. Facemask's all done. How are his nails coming along, Ti?"

"Almost done.. I've already done his other hand.. I just need to do his ring finger and then his index finger.." Tina replied.

"Speaking of rings, Kurt, this could be it. It's your six-year anniversary. If he's going to propose any time soon, it'll be tonight." Mercedes said, looking at Kurt and wiggling her eyebrows.

"I don't know, 'Cedes.." Kurt said with a frown. "I mean.. We've discussed marriage in the past but… I don't know if he still wants it… I mean.. I haven't brought it up because, y'know, marriage is just a bit of paper, if we love each other, it shouldn't really matter and stuff but… I just… I've always wanted to get married. I've been planning my wedding since I was six. I just want to have one day where it's all about me, where I can feel special and important without feeling guilty about it or self conscious. I.. I just want to have that first dance as a married couple, a live band playing our favourite song as we twirl under the stars…"

"You'll get that, Kurt.." Tina said softly. She finished his nails and set aside tools, lacing her own fingers with Kurt's instead. "Blaine loves you. I'm sure he wants to marry you…"

He sighed, and paused.

"Oh, Tina, speaking of which, how are things going with you and Mike?" Kurt asked, remembering Tina had been fretting over Mike proposing since Valentine's Day. Wordlessly, Tina held up her hand. A silver ring with three black stones set a top it rested on her ring finger. "Oh my God, oh my God!" Kurt squealed, pulling her into a hug. "When did this happen?"

"Just this past weekend, when we were out on our date.." Tina smiled. "Thanks for helping me with my outfit, by the way, Kurt."

"Why was I not informed of this earlier?" Kurt said, shooting them both offended glares.

"We haven't seen you all week! It's Thursday, and you've been busy with Blaine everyday so far! That isn't something you announce over text or call." Mercedes said indignantly. "What have you two been doing anyway?" Kurt blushed faintly.

"Nothing…" He muttered, cheeks glowing. "Anyway, Tina, how did he propose?"

"Oh, we were walking through central park after dinner, and I said the stars we really beautiful.. And then he said, 'You're beautiful, Tina.' And then.. He just got down on one knee and he said: 'Tina Cohen-Chang. I've been in love with you since Summer Camp. We've been through a lot together. We went through the time when my dad disapproved of me dancing, we made it through the year when I was in college, but you were still in high school. We made it through the ups and downs of college life. I love you, Tina, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?' And then I just said yes, of course I would, and that I love him too, and he put the ring on my finger, and kissed me… It was perfect.." Tina sighed. "And remember at Valentine's Day in Time Square when I thought he was about to propose but then that family asked him to take a picture for them? It turns out he was about to propose, but he thought the moment had been ruined, and he's been waiting for the right time ever since…"

"And all the other people in the park were clapping." Mercedes put in. Then she noticed Kurt's wistful look. "Kurt. You're going to get that soon. I can just feel it." She said to him, putting a hand on his arm reassuringly. He looked at her, a doubtful expression on his face. "Stop that. It's your six year anniversary with the man of your dreams. You should be happy! Now come on, get your shoes and stuff, your boy will be here any minute!"

Kurt stood up; slipping off the robe he had borrowed. He was wearing a pair of tight cream dress pants, a white button up and a red vest with a red bow tie. His hair was perfectly coiffed. He pulled on his favourite cream and brown brogues and had just finished lacing them up when there was a knock on the door. He grabbed his messenger bag with his phone, his wallet and his various skin-care and hair-care products in it. He could come back for the extra clothes tomorrow.

"That'll be your boy!" Mercedes said excitably. "Have fun!"

"And good luck, Kurt." Tina said softly. "I really hope this turns out perfectly for you." She smiled. Kurt smiled back, hugging both her and Mercedes quickly before hurrying to the door. He opened it, and caught his breath at the sight before him.

Blaine was standing there, smiling shyly at him, his hair loose from its usual gel helmet, but tamed nonetheless, wearing a pair of grey dress trousers, a blue shirt that clung to him in all the right places, a black skinny tie and a black blazer. He looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Hey there, beautiful.." Blaine murmured, pulling him in for a chaste kiss. Kurt was vaguely aware of Mercedes and Tina watching from the doorway of the other room, but he didn't care.

"Hey yourself, handsome.." He replied, breathless when Blaine broke the kiss.

"You look wonderful, Kurt.." Blaine smiled. "As always." Kurt felt himself flush.

"So do you.." He said, smiling back.

"Well, shall we?" Blaine asked, holding out his hand for Kurt to take. He took it readily, and Blaine led him down the hall, not before calling "Bye Tina, Mercedes!" and shutting the door. They walked out of the building hand in hand, and Kurt couldn't help but let his heart swell with hope. There had been so much love in Blaine's eyes. Maybe he would get his romantic proposal sometime soon after all..

* * *

><p>Before Kurt knew it, they were sitting in their favourite Italian restaurant, waiting for dessert.<p>

The night had been perfect so far. The walk had been spent in an easy, comfortable silence, both men just relishing in the presence of the other. They had arrived at their favourite restaurant – the one they had been coming to for every special occasion since they discovered it during their first year together here in New York. They had been seated at a secluded table, told the waitress to give them their regular orders – Yes that was how often they went there. The waitress knew their orders by heart – and had spent the whole meal talking animatedly. Kurt didn't know how they did it. They had been dating for six years. They saw each other practically all day everyday, apart from when they were working. But somehow, they still never ran out of things to talk about. Kurt never got bored of talking to Blaine. Every single moment of conversation enthralled him, no matter the topic. News, gay rights issues, politics, the latest edition of Vogue, reviews new Broadway productions had gotten (A revival of Gypsy had opened a few months back, and Kurt was dying to see it) and even, heaven forbid, work.

Blaine had taken Kurt's hand when their main course had been taken away, the string quartet that the owner hired to play in the background were performing something that sounded suspiciously close to an acoustic version of "Bella Notte". Candles flickered on the table and on all the surrounding tables. The ambience was absolutely perfect. There were no screaming children, no whining teenagers, and not even a single strange look that they were two men eating dinner together, holding hands, laughing and talking intimately. Of course, being in New York was always going to be different to Ohio.

There were far more gay couples, especially since the gay marriage act had been passed in the summer of Kurt's junior year. Ever since, more and more states had passed the law, allowing gay people to marry. Of course, there were still plenty of states that had yet to pass it, Ohio being one of them, but the improvement in the viewing of the LGBT community in the press and even in the general public were significant. It helped, of course, that they had come to know the owner and the staff of the restaurant personally, and that the owner was a big supporter of LGBT rights, kicking out anyone who acted so much as a little homophobic, but Kurt was still never ceased to be amazed at how different things were from high school.

As they waited for their dessert, Kurt was telling Blaine all about how Mike had proposed to Tina. He knew he was probably being far too enthusiastic, talking about how romantic and adorable it had sounded and how Mike and Tina were just the perfect couple, lasting all the way from high school until now. Just like us, he wanted to say. He continued to gush, talking about how they would have a spring or summer wedding, and how he needed to make sure to offer his services to help plan the wedding. He just couldn't help it. The thought of one of his friends getting married was exhilarating. He was overjoyed for Tina, and couldn't wait for the ceremony and the reception. He knew that it was probably going to make him cry. He loved a good wedding. Blaine was smiling back at him, but his eyes were a little glazed and he seemed deep in thought. Maybe Blaine really didn't want to get married after all… Maybe weddings bored him, and he had drifted off into a daydream.. Kurt mentally cursed Mercedes as he saw their pudding approaching. Blaine seemed to snap out of his reverie as the dessert arrived, and Kurt stopped talking about Tina's wedding. He gave a small sigh.

* * *

><p>Blaine gazed at Kurt, awestruck. How could he have forgotten his boyfriend's extreme passion for weddings? His enthusiasm for wedding planning, his extensive knowledge of wedding terms and what were good "wedding colours" for each season. He vaguely remembered Kurt's dad's wedding, back when they had just met. They hadn't really talked much that week, Kurt had been far too busy putting together the wedding, but he remembered one brief phone call where Kurt had gushed to him about how amazing wedding planning was and how happy he was for his dad, and how perfect the ceremony was going to be. He had forgotten it in the haze of Kurt's transfer, which if he remembered correctly, had been right after his dad's remarriage.<p>

He was snapped back to reality as their dessert arrived. Blaine realized Kurt had a slightly wistful look on his face, and he was sighing softly. He suddenly panicked. Had he done something wrong? Had Kurt wanted to go somewhere else? Had he said something to offend Kurt? He squeezed his hand gently.

"Is everything OK, babe?" He asked quickly. Kurt pulled his hand out of Blaine's gently, twisting them in his lap like Blaine knew he always did when he was nervous, or afraid to talk about something with Blaine. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no!" Kurt said immediately. "No, Blaine. Tonight's been perfect. Really. Amazing. I love you, so much. I just… I was just… Thinking about the future.. Our future…" He admitted slowly, worrying his lip between his teeth.

Wait. Kurt thought he didn't want to stay with him? He was worried that they might split up in the future? Well, Blaine couldn't have that, now could he? It's now or never, Blaine. He thought to himself, his heart racing. Courage. Under the table, he reached into the pocket of his blazer, pulling out the ring box. He took a deep breath.

"Kurt Hummel. I am never, ever saying goodbye to you." He said, slipping off his chair and sinking onto one knee. He popped open the lid of the ring box, and Kurt gasped audibly, his hands going to his face, his eyes already gleaming with unshed tears and joy. "That day on the staircase, some six years ago, fate laid a hand. It made you grab my arm, and not someone else's. And I know I might not have realized it until some months later, but it was love at first sight. We're soul mates, Kurt. From the moment I met you, there was just… This spark. I just knew… I knew, right from the moment you first shed a tear in the cafeteria at Dalton… I knew I would do anything to make you smile again. Anything to make you happy, Kurt. I'd follow you to the ends of the earth… I followed you to McKinley… I followed you to New York… I would follow you to Antarctica if I had to Kurt. I know I've never had another boyfriend; I've never been with anyone else… But I never want to be. You're the only person I want, the only person I'll ever want. I love you, more than words can describe, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is.. Kurt E. Hummel.. Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband? Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes. A million times yes." Kurt said immediately. Tears were running down his cheeks, but he was smiling the biggest, most radiant smile Blaine had ever seen in his life. He pulled the ring from the box and slid it onto Kurt's finger. As he did so, Kurt grasped his hand, intertwining their fingers and standing, pulling Blaine to his feet too. "I love you…" He murmured, kissing Blaine soundly. Blaine didn't even realize he was crying until his tears began to mingle with Kurt's. He kissed back fiercely, barely registering the entire restaurant – the serving staff, the concierge, the owner, the patrons, - bursting into applause around them.

When they finally pulled away, and the clapping died down, the owner, an Italian man named Adriano, called:

"On the house! Consider it an engagement present from me to you!" Blaine wiped his face with the hand not linked with Kurt's and grinned at him, raising a hand in thanks and noting to thank him properly later. But now… It was all about Kurt. They sat back down at the table and ate their desserts, their still linked hands – Blaine thanking God that he was pretty much ambidextrous when it came to using a spoon – resting atop the table, Kurt's mother's ring shining on his finger in the candle light as Blaine recounted the full tale of his 'business trip'. Kurt's eyes shined with more tears at the mention of his mother, but his smile never faded. When they were finished, they waved goodbye to the staff, and walked home, Kurt pulling their linked hands over his head so Blaine's arm rested snugly around his shoulders, his ring, because it was rightfully his now, on full view.

As soon as they reached the flat, they rushed to the bedroom, clothes disregarded as they met in a heated kiss, bodies entwining as their love manifested itself, their fingers linked, Kurt's pale skin shining almost as luminescent as the ring in the moonlight.

Blaine thought back to the very same day, six years ago, thinking how true his words had been, how true they still were.  
><em><br>__Oh. There you are. I've been looking for you forever_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... Opinions? Concrit? Should I write the wedding, honeymoon and their married life in a multi-chapter fic? **

**Readers of my other fics: I swear I will update them soon. I just have a lot on my plate atm with school and exams and stuff. But, it is half term in two weeks, and i will be updating a lot then :D **

**Also: (SPOILER ALERT!) ****November the 8th. It is soon to be upon us. Just under a month until the whole collective klaine fandom dies. I swear tumblr is actually going to explode. The gifs, the screenshots, the fanfics, the fangirling. And in 20 days: .AN. *flail* I cannot wait for him to be on the show. CAN. NOT. WAIT. **

**Reivews are like november the 8th come 28 days early, and make this damn hiatus seem to go faster :D **

**Much loveness, **

**LikaDCriss (or reblog-all-the-klaines on tumblr) **


End file.
